Beginnings-Starting Out
by Maymerz the Mighty
Summary: Talking cats usually mean something stupid is going to happen :p


Beginnings-Starting Out 

" Okay, so what's the big deal?" Dana asked as she sat down. 

Marjie yawned, and was about to fall asleep right where she was sitting, when something furry rubbed her face. 

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she yelped as she brushed her face off with both hands. 

"Meow?" came a curious mew from the cat that had decided that it licked her. Marjie looked down at the noise. The cat rubbed her legs and started to purr. 

The others laughed. 

"I think that it likes you. Marjie," Jesse laughed as she watched the cat make himself a spot on Marjie's lap. 

Allison just stared. 

"Helloooooooo, earth to Allison, come in Allison," Jennie waved her hand in front of her entranced friend's face. Allison shook her head slightly at that and looked at them all. 

"That was the difference, there was a…" Allison started, but she was interrupted by a new voice. 

"Cat," the voice finished for her. 

"Hey, who's there?" Jennie asked as she looked around in bewilderment. 

"Down here," came the voice again. They all looked at the cat on Marjie's lap. Marjie, oblivious that they were all watching the cat, was still swinging her head around wildly, trying to get a glimpse of whomever had just talked. 

"Wha..? I don't see any…" then she saw who everyone else was looking at. She looked down nervously. 

"You mean that…" 

They all nodded. 

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get it off! Get it off! It talked! It…" Allison quickly covered Marjie's mouth with her hand. 

"Shutup!" Jennie hissed at the now silenced girl, "Do you want everyone to think that you're crazy?" 

Marjie shook her head furiously. 

"Okay, now, will you not scream if Allison lets you go?" Jennie asked her. Marjie nodded. 

"Good, now…" she gestured for Allison to let go of her. 

Marjie looked down at the cat in her lap. Her eyes were wide. 

"Don't be scared," it said. Marjie's eyes grew wider, if they could get any wider. 

"Sarah suddenly looked at Marjie and burst out laughing. 

"Marjie, stop, you look like a fish!" she gasped for breath after laughing so hard. 

The others laughed with her, soon everyone was laughing but Marjie. She narrowed her green eyes at them. 

"Very funny," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You've got a point there…" Sarah said. All of a sudden they all stopped laughing. They all looked at each other. 

"Déjà vu," they all said together. Then they started to laugh again. 

"Excuse me," the cat said. They quickly turned their attention to him. 

" I'm glad that all of you are here together," he said. 

"Allow he to introduce myself, I am Pyro," the cat said. 

"And I am Aqua," came a new voice. They all turned around and saw another cat there, but instead of being the ruby color that Pyro was, this cat was a pastel blue. 

"Aqua!" Pyro cried. 

"Didn't forget me, did you?" she asked. Then she looked up to see all seven of the young girls. 

"Good, I see that you've found them all already!" she said. She looked pleased, if a cat can look pleased. 

"That makes our job so much easier," she said. He nodded. Then he turned to them. 

" I have something very important to tell you," he said solemnly. They gave him their full attention. 

"You are all very special, and you have special powers," he said. Everyone stared at him. 

"Sure, and pigs can fly," Sarah said. 

Pyro looked at her sharply. 

"Well the, I see that you've volunteered to go first," he said a bit coldly. She gulped. 

"Aqua, I do believe that she's yours," he said. Aqua nodded. She crouched back on to her haunches. Suddenly she sprang up into the air and did a front flip. 

"Wow, I wish my cat could do that!" Dana said as she watched Aqua. 

Suddenly a necklace dropped from the sky and landed at Sarah's feet. It was a periwinkle, like the color of her hair, stone with the zodiac sign for Libra carved in it, and it was on a silver chain. Sarah gasped. 

"It's so pretty!" she picked it up and quickly put it on. Aqua looked at her in satisfaction. 

"Now, whenever you are in trouble, just yell Libra Constellation Power and you'll turn into Sailor Libra," Aqua said in her soft voice. 

"My turn," Pyro said, and he turned back to the girls. 

"Now, who's next…Ah! You, Amy, right? Come here girl, I haven't got all day," he said impatiently. She hurried up to him. He repeated the same move that Aqua had done, and another necklace fell from the sky. This one was light purple with a star carved into it. She picked it up and put it on immediately. 

"Whenever you, or one of your friends, are in trouble just yell Phys Goddess Power, and you'll transform into Sailor Phys," he explained. She nodded to let him know that she understood. 

"Jessica, you are Sailor Sagittarius, just yell Sagittarius Constellation Power," Aqua said. Jesse had a ruby with the Zodiac sign for Sagittarius in her necklace. 

"Dana, you are Sailor Earth, just yell Earth Planet Power," Pyro said. Dana's necklace had a mint green stone with a flower engraved into it. 

"Allison, you are Sailor Cancer, just yell Cancer Constellation Power," Aqua said. Allison's stone was pale red with the sign for Cancer carved into it. 

"Marjie, you are Sailor Sun, just yell Sun Star Power," Pyro told her. Her necklace had a light yellow stone with the sign of a setting sun carved into it. 

"Jennifer, you are Sailor Aquarius, just yell…" Aqua started, but Jennie cut her off. 

"Lemme guess, Aquarius Constellation Power?" she asked. They all looked shocked. 

"It's not like I've been standing here the whole time listening!" she said with her hands on her hips. Then she picked her necklace up. It was light blue with the Zodiac sign for Aquarius carved into it. 

"So, what do we do now?" Sarah asked. None of them had an answer. 

"Well, actually, I've been looking for two cats who can talk, just like us…" Pyro said. 

"That's going to be difficult. Last time I checked, there weren't many local talking cats around here," Jennie said. 

"But instead of Rainbows on their heads," Pyro continued, ignoring Jennie's vote of confidence in his quest. He gestured to his forehead. They all looked closer. Pyro was right! Both of the cats had small rainbows on their foreheads! 

"They should have crescent moons," Aqua finished for him. 

"Sooooo, do we have any idea where these mysterious talking cats might be?" Allison asked slowly. 

"Yes, actually, we do," he said. Then there was more silence. 

"Well, spit it out!" Dana said impatiently. 

Pyro sighed. 

"We think that they maybe located in…" he shifted nervously. Aqua decided that he was never going to come out with it. 

"In Tokyo." 

"They all looked at eachother helplessly. 

"Tokyo?" Jesse squeaked out. Pyro nodded. 

"That could be a problem…" 


End file.
